Several naturally-occurring alkaloids obtainable from Vinca rosea have been found active in the treatment of experimental malignancies in animals. Among these are leurosine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,057), vincaleukoblastine (vinblastine) to be referred to hereinafter as VLB (U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,137), leurosidine (vinrosidine) and leurocristine (VCR or vincristine) (both in U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,220). Two of these alkaloids, VLB and leurocristine, are now marketed as drugs for the treatment of malignancies, particularly the leukemias and related diseases in humans. Of these marketed compounds, leurocristine is a most active and useful agent in the treatment of leukemias but is also the least abundant of the anti-neoplastic alkaloids of Vinca rosea.
Chemical modification of the Vinca alkaloids has been rather limited. In the first place, the molecular structures involved are extremely complex and chemical reactions which affect a specific function of the molecule are difficult to develop. Secondly, alkaloids lacking desirable chemotherapeutic properties have been recovered from Vinca rosea fractions, and a determination of their structures has led to the conclusion that these compounds are closely related to the active alkaloids. Thus, anti-neoplastic activity seems to be limited to very specific structures, and the chance of obtaining more active drugs by modification of these structures would seem to be correspondingly slight. Among the successful modifications of physiologically-active alkaloids has been the preparation of dihydro VLB (U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,868) and the replacement of the acetyl group at C-4 (carbon no. 4 of the VLB ring system-see the numbered structure below) with higher alkanoyl group or with unrelated acyl groups. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,173.) Several of these derivatives are capable of prolonging the life of mice inoculated with P1534 leukemia. One of the derivatives in which a chloracetyl group replaced the C-4 acetyl group of VLB was also a useful intermediate for the preparation of structurally modified VLB compounds in which an N,N-dialkylglycl group replaced the C-4 acetyl group of VLB (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,001). An intermediate compound, namely 4-desacetyl VLB, was produced during the chemical reactions leading to these latter derivatives. This intermediate, in which the C-4 acyl group was lacking, leaving an unesterified hydroxy group, has been reported to be a toxic material having little in vivo chemotherapeutic activity against the P1534 murine leukemia system by Hargrove, Lloydia, 27, 340 (1964). Desacetylvinblastinoic acid-vinblastine with the C-3 methyl ester group replaced by a carboxyl group and having a hydroxy at C-4 in place of acetoxy-is also disclosed in that article.
Neuss et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 1968, 783-7, disclosed the formation of deoxy vinblastine which lacks a 4'-hydroxy group and its derivates lacking a carbomethoxy group at C-18'.
Novel C-3 amides of vinblastine were disclosed by Sweeney, Cullinan, Poore and Gerzon at 65th Annual Meeting of the American Association for Cancer Research, held at Houston, Texas, March 27-30, 1974 (Proceedings, Abstract 146).